Eyes
by merissala
Summary: I stare. These eyes, they're not mine, I see what doesn't belong to me. These aren't my real thoughts. I've stolen them. Naruto


**WARNING: **(Please NOTE) Man, I thought of this A LONG TIME AGO... my friend showed me a korean video, so I based it off that... the movie Eyes or whatever... that is out... I had no idea about as I wrote the first half of the story. Seriously. This will be multi-chapter.** AND this will be shounen-ai. **Eventually at least. So you've been warned! If you don't like... sorry. It's not heavy on it really. This story is not going to be focused on romantic stuff (or at all probably). Man, Naruto stories are so much more fun to write then any other fandom. Well... for now at least. Anyways... to the story. I wrote this long ago, then I stopped. I continued it only a few weeks ago.

* * *

Eyes

-

-

-

_A man walks towards me merrily with a goofy smile on his face. His casual clothes were a mess and didn't match. His socks str different colors and his choice of tie is horrid. However, this didn't change the fact that he is my best friend. "Hey!! Long time no see!" He yells from across the street. I put my hand over my face, a bit embarrassed that he shouts like that without a care about what others would think. As he comes closer, his smile turns into a chuckle, arms wide open, ready for a hug. _

_Though I haven't seen him for months, I still stand expressionless. It is how I always am._

_"Good afternoon," I say, bowing a little. It's always been a habit ever since I was born._

_"Aw, come on. I haven't seen you for eons! And it's my birthday today, remember? Be a little more relaxed, yeah?" Of course I remember. Why in the world would I be here then? _

_The gift I had bought for him is in my pocket. I reach for it and pull it out. "Here," I reveal it, "for you."_

_--- _

I jerk up; sweat dripping down the sides of my face. There are bandages covering my eyes. Scared, I rip them off, and my eyes feel as if they were tearing apart. After the stinging went away, I try to open my eyes. I flinch as it also hurt to open them. Slowly, they flicker open. The room is blurry and I can't make out anything, just vague colors and shapes that seemed so distorted. "Hello? Is anyone there?" My voice echoes through the room. There was no light anywhere, so I assum it was night. I carefully slide off the blankets that spread over my body and step off the bed. Still unable to see clearly, I feel for the floor, one arm leaning against the wall for support, the other in front to make sure I don't bump into anything. It was like learning to walk again.

Stepping forward, I trip over something and land on the floor.

Hard.

"Ahh, crap...that hurt!" I hiss. I am still unsure of where I was, so I don't want to make much noise.

I force my eyes open again, I keep them closed due to the shots of pain I receive keeping them open. I look at the ground, I had tripped over the leg of a chair._ Che.. only a chair,_ I think, as my eyes wander up, and notice the odd shape of the chair...no wait, it was a person! I jolt back, startled by the sudden discovery. Who would sleep on a chair in such an uncomfortable position, ...unless, am I in a hospital?

"Tch..!!" My eyes start to burn again and I immediately shut them. I reach for the bed, hoping to find those bandages from earlier. I find a strand and cover my eyes with it. It would be a bad idea to try to leave if I couldn't see. I just settle for lying down... I am feeling weary anyways. Keeping my eyes shut kind of forced me to sleep.

The next time I awoke, there were no bandages over my eyes. I had noticed right when I woke up and opened my eyes. The burning sensations in my eyes were gone, though I still feel a little sting. There was no one on the chair that I saw yesterday. Perhaps I dreamt it. My eyes drift off, closing..

/_Watch out--!/_

_A car. Loud honking. A hand reaching..._

_Black._

I gasp as my eyes start to burn again.

_There was everything... just eveywhere. Cars flipped and two trucks nearly halfway wrecked. Debris floating in there air and the stench of blood. _

_"Where are you? Where are you?!" I hear someone saying. _

_"Where!?" The person calls again. I realize it's me who is calling. _

_My hands reach out, as my knees drop to the ground. I grab at the rocks and rubble, digging, digging. I uncover a hand. It has a bracelet. No, no! It can't be! No.. no... I dig even deeper finding a scarred body, black hair strands limply rested on all the cracked cement, blood seeping out of his eyes and not at all too deep gashes in the stomach, but his head was covered with red. I hurriedly scooped him up. He can't die, he can't die! My deep cut starts to pain me..._

_ "Sasuke, don't you dare die on me!" _

"Ahgh!" I scream.

I feel like thowing up.

I quickly get up and run for the bathroom.

-

_Wha__t the hell was that_, I think to myself.

I splash water onto my face.

The person in the dream wasn't me.

_Was it?_

I look at my stomach.

Nope, no cuts there.

None anywhere on my body.

I look into the mirror. My hair looks the same, as dark as ever. The spiky top has deflated a little, but only because I've been sleeping on it. The regular spike will return in time. Come to think of it, how long have I been sleeping... and why am I in the hospital? A small blue glare quickly passes by as I glanced at the mirror again. There are small scars next to both of my eyes....Blue? I stare at the mirror again. My eyes... weren't dark as they should be. They're blue.

Why are they blue..?

And why do they look so familiar?

_They remind me of ...._

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Where are you?" Who was this voice?

I walk out of the bathroom. At the door is a frantic looking pink haired girl.

Oh, it's her. My best-friend's girlfriend.

"Hn."

I expect a hit on the head for such a curt reply but she does nothing. I turn around, surprised, and she looks dazed and about to cry.

"Uh.. hey Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Why am I in the hospital?"

Her hand immediately goes to her mouth and tears form at her eyes. Suddenly, the room grows with tension that I can't ignore, disregard as if it wasn't all that important, telling me that this was serious, something happened and I didn't know what it was. "You..you don't remember? You were-"

Sound of a cellphone goes off. It is hers. A silly tune that breaks up the tension. The same silly tune Naruto had arbiturarly chosen as his and Sakura's song. They were planning to get married soon anyways. Sakura doesn't continue her sentence, reaching down her pocket for her cell phone, hand trembling. It looks as if she was going to break down. I stare at her, and I know she feels my gaze because she shudders and turns away...walking out of the room. "Hey- yeah, I'm in the hospital...yeah, it has gone well..." and her voice became lighter and lighter until she was down the hall out of hearing range.

I still don't know why I'm in the hospital. Come to think of it, where was Naruto?

I looked around for my cell phone. The small table next to the bed had a vase full of flowers, a water glass and a calendar... that read 1 November... wait. 1st of November...nearly a month since his birthday and mine... why can't I remember what happened between those days?

---

_He took one look and even with that never-ending happy face of his, it had gotten brighter. "You really got it! I was just kidding when I said... ah whatever! Thanks so much!" His pure light blue eyes stood clearly. Those eyes always got to me. Every time I had gotten mad at him, every time he did something wrong... I could never stay mad, all because of those eyes of his. They were filled joy and delight, everything I lacked. My eyes were dark. Nothing special. Others would always say that it had a nice chocolate color to it, but I didn't get it. They were just dark. No nice color like chocolate in them..._

_"Put it on," I told him. He looked at me and jumped up and down._

_"Help me then! It's hard to put on necklaces!" Yes, I know. I bought him a necklace. But we've been together ever since the day of our birth. Things like this weren't awkward, giving a necklace wasn't strange. The necklace had a locket, which could hold two pictures. Though it was for lovers, it didn't really matter; I put my picture in one and his in another. It was like what little girls would do when they had their best friend they thought would be forever and had a friendship necklace or a bracelet. _

_"Oh right! I got you something to!" _

_I raised my eyebrow. " I'll give it to you later! It's on the car!"_

_I raised my other eyebrow. "But for now though... happy birthday!"_

_For the first time in a long time, I smiled too._

_-__--_

My hand grab at my neck, searching for something.

The locket. Engraved on the side is my name and his. I click it open, seeing his photograph, stained with some blood. I stare. Naruto... blonde hair, spiked up, wild; his funny looking marks down the sides of his cheeks; his bright eyes, even though his lips curved upward in the picture, teeth showing, it was his eyes that shined. That's what made his smile all the more radiant. His beaming... blue...eyes. Fingertips graze over my eyelid. I can't believe it. The scars, it was the surgery. The reason I'm in the hospital...Sakura.. I don't want to believe it. It can't be.

These eyes... were his eyes.

* * *

If you could tell me what you hated and or liked that'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks!!


End file.
